The present invention relates to an automatic frequency control circuit in use for digital communication apparatus. More to particularly this invention relates to an automatic frequency control circuit which eliminates frequency deviation (drift) to improve demodulation performance using simplified circuit constitution without large sized complicated means such as a divider.